


First Time for Everything

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: First Time for Everything [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Tropes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it turns out that Phil's a 45-year-old virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a trope!prompt fill on tumblr, and I really liked it, so here it is.

They’re mostly naked on the bed. Clint’s down to his boxers and left sock. Phil’s out of his suit jacket and shirt and tie and halfway out of his slacks, and Clint pauses in yanking down Phil’s slacks so he can lean in and press an open-mouthed kiss against Phil’s dick through his shorts, sucking just barely on the head to tease Phil along a little further.

And that’s when Phil arches his back, grunts, and comes.

*

“What.” Clint says five minutes later when Phil’s gotten his breath back and worked up his courage and told Clint the truth. 

“You heard me,” Phil says and tries not to sound angry because he’s not angry. More scared and nervous and deeply concerned everything’s about to go sideways.

“Never?” Clint asks.

“Never,” Phil replies. He’s staring up at the ceiling, trying not to shake. Clint’s suddenly right in his face, hands on either side of Phil’s head, knees pressed in close to Phil’s ribs, locking him in so he can’t run off.

“How is that even possible?” Clint asks. Before Phil can roll his eyes and call Clint immature, Clint adds, “I wanted to suck your dick the third day I knew you.”

It takes a solid five seconds for Phil’s brain to click back on from that piece of information. When he does, he looks Clint in the eyes. Clint is watching him, silent, his face smooth and relaxed.

“Really?” Phil asks because he still can’t quite believe what Clint’s just said.

“Jesus Christ, are you kidding me? Ultra-competent, smart, snarky guy in a well-cut suit? The only reason I didn’t go for it was because, you know, the  _job_ and how I liked it and didn’t want to have to start over all over again after SHIELD came in and gave me an honest chance.”

“And now?” Phil asks, and there might be a touch of a smirk on his face.

“Well, now I’m all situated and respected and shit, and now I know you as a person and don’t  _just_  want to suck your dick, so things are a little different.” Clint pauses for exactly one solid, dramatic beat. “And my boyfriend is a 45-year-old virgin.”

Phil smacks him open-handed on the shoulder, and Clint grins at him, the hit not even swaying him an inch.

“How the hell?” Clint asks, and his face softens again, stays serious but curious.

“I went from an awkward high schooler to the military to SHIELD,” Phil says. “The chances to build meaningful relationships were few and far between, and the kind of work I did in the military, and the kind of work I do now don’t really lend themselves to one-night stands because it’s more important the person next to me is going to watch my six than fuck it.”

“And no meaningful relationships?” Clint asks, looking horribly wounded for Phil’s sake for a moment.

“I’ve got good friends,” Phil says, and he has. He’s got Nick and Jasper and Maria and a few other people, “and I’m naturally pretty solitary, so they’ve been enough. To build something like…us,” and the way Clint smiles—slow and soft and warm—makes Phil glad he phrased it that way, “it always required more than I could give. I thought, for a long time, I needed someone outside the job, someone I could have to sort of forget how insane my life is.”

“But?” Clint asks.

“But then I met someone who lives the job as hard as I do and loves it just as much,” Phil says, and he can’t stop the smile that goes across his face, “and here we are.”

Clint kisses him, slow and soft, one hand in Phil’s hair, the other at his waist, just above the line of his messy boxers. “Here we are,” he murmurs against Phil’s mouth. “Me, a man of experience. You, a man who has never known the touch of another.”

“Keep talking like that, and the score will maintain,” Phil threatens. Clint laughs against his throat and grips him through his boxers. He’s already mostly hard again, and Phil presses up into it.

“Really?” Clint asks. “Not ever?”

“I’ve jerked off plenty.”

“But no one’s ever done it for you?”

“No.” Phil can’t see it, but Clint’s grin feels wicked where it’s pressed against his shoulder.

“Well, let’s start there.”


End file.
